1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device mounted on a head and presenting a video formed by a video element or the like to an observer and a display control method for the head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
Binoculus head-mounted display devices in which a pair of right and left display devices are provided to project video light to both eyes are known as head-mounted display devices (virtual image display devices) such as head-mounted displays (hereinafter also referred to as HMDs) mounted on the heads of observers (see JP-A-7-302063, JP-A-7-302064, and JP-A-2014-103480).
In head-mounted display devices, while there is a strong request for miniaturizing the devices due to mounting problems, there is a conflicting request for enlarging image display (increasing an information display amount). That is, in general, when an incident angle of video light incident on eyes is widened to enlarge image display, there is a problem in that an optical system and thus an entire device are increased in size. In contrast, when an optical system or the like is decreased in size to miniaturize a device, there is a problem in that an image display area is decreased and thus an information display amount is decreased.
On the other hand, there are known display devices in which when two mutually different screens are recognized with right and left eyes, a fusion process is performed in a human cerebrum centrum, and one large screen seems to be put using the fact that the two different screens are shown just as the screens are connected (see JP-A-7-302063 and JP-A-7-302064).
Further, there is also known a display device in which a pair of right and left virtual forming units are included and a plurality of division video regions are provided and the regions are effectively used to reduce a correction amount through keystone correction at the time of forming a virtual image (JP-A-2014-103480).
Incidentally, in a binocular HMD in which a pair of right and left display devices are included, there is also a request for recognizing a stereoscopic image, for example, by forming an image according to right and left parallaxes. For example, in a case in which different images are connected to be recognized with the right and left eyes just as the images are connected and an image extending to the right and the left is thus formed as in JP-A-7-302063 and JP-A-7-302064, it is considered that it is difficult to recognize a stereoscopic image.